


Background Character: #74

by TheCheshireCat413



Category: The Great Angel's Downfall
Genre: Ash - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Swearing, The Great Angel's Downfall - Freeform, tgad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireCat413/pseuds/TheCheshireCat413
Summary: Such a pointless meaningless story, to tell one about a background character, who pales in comparison to those who have the spotlight. And yet, it still matters to someone, right?TGAD is co-owned by my good friend and I.





	Background Character: #74

The smoke swirls around my face as I exhale, stepping into the school courtyard, my last cigarette in hand.  _ Fuck, I’ll have to visit HIM today.  _ The morning sunlight doesn’t quite warm my face, filtered through my swirling grey shield. 

The cigarette is a stub by the time the first bell calls us to class. Another day of meaningless drudgery, just a prop to a main character’s life, an object to fill a seat in the classroom. I file into my assigned seat, my cigarette long ground into the pristine halls by hundreds of feet.

My head starts throbbing halfway through first period, the teacher’s voice slurring into strings of gibberish.  _ Fuck. I need more cigarettes.  _ I lay down on my desk. No one notices.

I ditch second period, running through the halls to find him, searching through the classrooms.  _ I need it. NOW.  _

Class 2B. Very back corner, staring out the window. Inky black hair, cold electric blue eyes, skin as pale as a ghost’s and a bored expression. He looks so very different than he usually does, cackling as he towers over his latest victim.  _ Now how do I get him out of class...I can’t disturb the class.... _

Oh no. He’s noticed me. Eyes sharp as a knife pierce my soul. 

“Oi teach! This class is boring, you’re just repeating the same thing over and over,” he gracefully steps onto his desk, 

“Why do I have to sit still and listen to you babble on end about ‘character establishment’? We get the point! Always be aware of your motivations and how your actions impact your character, we don’t need an hour to drill this into our heads!” he rolls his eyes and smirks,

“Well, these sheep might, but I’m a lion so-”

The teacher promptly kicks him out of class. Sighing, he suddenly turns to face me, eyes sharp and unreadable.

Maybe it’s his ridiculous height, allowing him to loom over people like a vulture. Maybe it’s his piercing blue eyes that seem to see and know everything. Maybe it’s the rumors about him, how he’s driven people to suicide, how his mind control powers have been used to kill, how Ash revels in chaos and devil worship.

Maybe it’s just because he’s a main character and I’m a background character, but no matter what, it’s always difficult to talk to him, no matter how many times I’ve done this in the past.

“I...uh, well you see..” I stutter, struggling to ask for cigarettes under his judgemental gaze.

“Already?” he remarks, pulling a cigarette out of his backpack, “You’re pathetic, you know? Burning over 100 cigarettes in under two weeks..... Hey! I think that might be a new recor-”

I snatch my cigarette from his hand and desperately light it, “Shut up. You’re the supplier,” I need these so bad, I forget the guidelines for interaction with main characters.

Ash blinks and then smirks down at me, “#54, I think you and I both know that my moral compass is very  _ flexible _ . Whatever gets the bills paid, am I right?” 

Taking out a small black book from his pocket, he quickly flips through it, “Speaking of bills, you owe the yakuza another 200 dollars. That’s due this Friday.”  _ Ack. My paycheck is next week and I certainly don’t have 200 spare dollars. _ He glances at me, halting my thoughts, “And I suppose you’ll want your regular order?”

The cigarette in my hand is as warm as the shame dripping down my spine. I hate this. I hate having to go to this asshole, relying on him for this drug. For this cage I built myself. I tried countless times to quit, just go cold turkey but every time I’ve failed.

I nod.

“You’re an idiot,” he sighs, stuffing his book back into his pocket, “Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’d go so far just to ruin his own life! What would your mother think if she knew? But she doesn’t so....I guess your secret’s safe for now!” 

Ash reaches towards his twin cutlasses, strapped to his back. He pulls them out of their sheathes, the sound echoing in the relative silence, “Hey, here’s an idea! If you’re just going to pump nicotine in your bloodstream anyways, why don’t I do you a favour and save you the trouble?” His blades are cold against my neck, his smile razor sharp. 

I immediately push him back, scrambling away from this psychopath.

“What the hell? What the fuck are you doing?” 

He takes a moment to straighten himself out again, putting away his cutlasses, “Heh, I knew you’d react like that,” he smirks insufferably, “Just thought you might want to spare yourself the cancer and skip straight to death.” his eyes darken, “Because the way you’re smoking, pal, I don’t think you’ll even make it out of high school! Also your savings are going to be in the negatives because you blow all your money on drugs. From the YAKUZA.”

Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? Although, now that he mentions it, cancer does sound like a pretty big deal. But that isn’t his business! I grit my teeth, ready to give this guy a piece of my mind.

“Whatever, it’s up to you. No fun controlling the whole situation, if you catch my drift,” he winks, “Anyways, your supply will be ready at the warehouse tonight, if you want it. You know the routine. Hope to see you there, #54.” Ash snickers as he slips back into class, leaving me standing alone in a hallway with my cigarette.

Lunch rolls around. The withdrawal is worse but I’m not risking the humiliation of going over to that crazed psychopath and asking for more cigarettes. Besides, he looks busy over there with his henchmen, threatening Background Character #89 for who knows what. Actually, he probably tried to blackmail or kill Yanny, his boss. Guy’s obsessed with justice, it’s kinda disturbing.

I turn my attention back to Background Character #450 who has been rambling for the past 10 minutes about all the guys she likes.

“-said that I couldn’t ever change Yanny, but that hasn’t been confirmed! He just dropped out of school, so I didn’t get my chance! Though Ash...o”

She’s a sweet girl, motherly and doting. #450 deserves someone who can return that affection but...she has an obsession with bad boys and a head thicker than a rock.

“Shouldn’t you maybe find someone who....matches you?” I almost hack out my lungs.

“What, like you? Why #54....I thought we had discussed this in a prior time! Please, don’t tell me....you have amnesia?” she poses dramatically. We both laugh and #450 relaxes back into the grass, “You’re probably right though. I just...in romance, I need a challenge!”

“Where’s the challenge in Ash? He’s an asshole. That’s about it.”

She immediately sits up, enthusiastic,

“Well, my dear 54, I’m glad you asked! I noticed how he acted in that concept trailer we had to do for class. Exactly the same as he always does! So either he’s an acting prodigy in addition to having the highest marks in most subjects and being a dreamy bad boy who probably has a motorcycle that he takes for drives on the beach at sunset.....” she starts drooling a little,

“OR he’s always acting! So maybe he isn’t as mean as he always acts. Maybe he’s secretly sweet and shy and the type to tuck you after you fall asleep on his shoulder or the type to leave lunches on your desk because you’re always hungry an-” I think she’s delusional. Sweet, but an idiot.

“I think your conspiracy theory about Ash being a secret tsundere is something you think about when you’re high at two am. I’m the druggie in this friendship, remember?” I hope I can change that soon.

She sticks her tongue out at me and then looks genuinely concerned, “Oh right! I heard he almost cut your throat, are you okay?”

We continue talking for the entire break, time slipping like sand through my fingers.

When orange streaks the sky, I head out towards the warehouse from my quiet house, careful not to wake Mom. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I’ve been over this route so many times, it’s ingrained in my head. So even in the dusky dark, getting there is no problem. Except for my coughing drawing a bit of attention.

I get in with no problems. One of the bouncers even smiles at me. Not sure how to feel about that. But no time to think, my nose is suddenly being assaulted by the smell of gingerbread, pine and cloves? It’s not even close to Christmas

Ash is behind the bar, talking with a tall scary guy with tattoos, his signature pirate coat replaced with a black apron. His bangs are combed out of his face, revealing more of his scary eyes and his cheeks are slightly flushed, probably from the weirdly large amount of candles in this bar.

I quickly snap a photo to send to #450. She’ll be fangirling for at least an hour. When I look back up, they’re both staring at me.

“Oh #54. You showed up,” Ash pipes up, the man leaving through the curtain, “So you want those 100 cigarettes?” From his voice, it’s clear he’s mocking me, or at least, not at all impressed with my nicotine addiction. Judgemental asshole. Is he trying to pick a fight with me? Because I don’t start fights, I finish them.

His cutlasses gleam threateningly on the table and I am reminded of the many rumors of his many victories. Maybe I’ll pass. Just this once.

His taunting voice echoes through my head as I say,

“I.. Actually, I’ll take 50. Of the cigarettes,” Ash’s eyes widen. Hah, take that! You thought I’d give in to addiction and prove you right, didn’t you?! Well look now, fucker. #54 is only taking 50 cigarettes instead of 100.

The thump of a pack of 50 cigarettes rudely interrupts my moment.

“That’ll be 35 bucks. Do you have that in cash or would you like for me to add that to your payment?”

God, he sounds like a robot whenever he does any transaction, “Uh, put it on my tab.” I mutter, struggling to light a cigarette

“Certainly,” he reaches over with a candle, lighting the cigarette for me. Smug bastard.

Well I’ll show him 

I’m going to quit smoking and lord it over him! 

And there’s nothing he can do about it!


End file.
